Talk:Kirby vs Majin Buu vs Mario vs Sonic vs Ditto vs Jigglypuff vs Pac-Man vs Chain Chomp/@comment-26153757-20180410070114
"Mario may be a Star Child but he's still an average human. in almost every game you'll find Mario's stats average and he relies on Power Ups. Boomstick: Mario can be destroy by getting owned by a pirate box, Fly Guy, and even a fricken Wiggler" Wow, you really know how to lowball a powerful character and make them sound weak. You should take a look at Mario's strength, speed, and durability. Strengthhttp://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mario?action=edit&section=34 *Has been casually smashing through brick blocks since the first Super Mario Bros. game *Knocked Bowser out of sight in a short time frame with a normal hammer strike. *Threw a baseball faster than a machine could measure to the point where it exploded. The machine could measure up to 999 mph so it is likely that Mario threw threw the baseball even faster than that. *Dragged around a Chain Chomp that revealed itself to be made of solid gold. *Can knock away speeding Bullet Bills with a tennis racket. *Can shatter brick walls with just a baseball. *Can lift and toss a giant fattened Luigi. *Can lift Bowser up by the tail and swing him around before throwing him a great distance away. *Can knock Pokey segments extremely far away with hammer strikes. *Can throw a Bowser puppet larger than himself dozens of yards away, or in the case of the video linked, 82.71 yards away. *One of Mario's most famous feats of strength, Mario casually lifted and punted a giant castle, destroying it. He also reduced a giant castle to rubble with a few stomps and destroyed a giant castle with his wooden hammer.Despite appearing small in cutscenes, these castles are actually entire levels that dwarf Mario in size. Durabilityhttp://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mario?action=edit&section=35 *Can get flattened to the size of a pancake but then keep on going. *Not only survived the explosion of the Koopa Cruiser, but also survived the fall from it right after. *Can get shot across the different worlds in New Super Mario Bros Wii in cannons and still be perfectly fine. *Can get shot around the planet and be perfectly fine. *Survived getting punched to another continent. *Fell hundreds, if not thousands of feet from the air and only got dazed and his head stuck in the sand. *Survived a giant castle-destroying explosion, only getting scorched by it. *Survived getting hit to another planet. Speedhttp://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mario?action=edit&section=36 *Can destroy a castle in a short time frame. *Can outrun the Koopa Clown Car even while hindered. *Ran away from the Super Goomba Super Wheel, which acted like an actual vehicle, keeping a considerable distance ahead of it the whole time and ultimately outrunning it completely, only getting caught by it when he let his guard down. *Can jump from halfway across a room, grab Princess Peach, and jump to the other side of the room all before Bowser's flames could reach her. *Can outrun Bullet Bills. *Raced against a Koopa with the title of "Koopa the Quick" who was confident in being able to beat Mario in a race, only for him to comment by the end of it how Mario was a complete "human blur" to him after Mario wins the race. *Can beat the Koopa Freerunners in footraces. *Can outrun the lasers from Ring Burners and Sentry Beams. *Can react and attack fast enough to execute the Bye-Bye Cannon attack against enemies while getting shot across the world in around just 5 seconds. 'Yeah, Mario is NOT an average human dude. '